The present invention relates to a printing cylinder/roller cleaning apparatus in various types of printing presses, which cleans the circumferential surface of a printing cylinder, e.g., a blanket cylinder, an impression cylinder, or a transfer cylinder, and the circumferential surface of a roller, e.g., a form roller or a vibrating roller.
Generally, in a printing press, when printing is continued for a certain period of time, residue, e.g., ink dust or paper dust is accumulated on the circumferential surface of the printing cylinder to soil the printing cylinder. Therefore, the printing cylinder must be cleaned every predetermined period of time. Conventionally, since the printing cylinder is manually cleaned, a long period of time and much labor are needed. In order to solve this problem, recently, there is proposed a method wherein a cleaning cloth is pressed against the circumferential surface of a rotating printing cylinder to wipe the residue, or a method wherein the residue is scraped by a brush roller.
However, according to the former method, since the circumferential surface of the printing cylinder is wiped only with the cleaning cloth, the paper dust is not removed well, and thus a long cleaning time is needed. According to the latter method, the brush roller falls in a gap formed in the axial direction of the printing cylinder. The cleanness is degraded in the vicinity of the gap due to the elastic reaction of the brush roller caused by the impact of falling. Also, the cleaning agent is scattered by the impact to drip in the gap. If this liquid drip is left, it may cause a printing error.